


Hands of an Artist, Lips of an Angel

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actor!Killian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Tumblr prompt and spoilers, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MakeupArtist!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: “You’re the one person who can do my elaborate stage makeup, so every night you spend half an hour in close proximity to my face and I want to kiss you so badly.”This one-shot is inspired by the prompt above combined with Jen and Colin's interview at aTVFest.





	1. Chapter 1

Killian sat anxiously in his chair while his makeup artist made the preparations for the various makeup and brushes she would be using on him. Emma Swan was the only person who did his makeup flawlessly while at the same time, making it seem effortless. She made him the best looking Captain Hook there ever was, although it did help that she had a great canvas to work with.

“Ready for your makeup?” She asked him in a tone that was sweet and polite. He gave a nod and let out a long, shaky breath in anticipation. She picked a makeup sponge and leaned in to apply the foundation over his facial prosthetic. It never ceased to amaze him how unwavering her hands were and how she seemed to get lost in what she was doing.

During his six years of being a cast member of the television series ‘The Lost Boys’ he'd been through many makeup artists and was never satisfied with any of them. Emma had started off doing the makeup for Robbie, who played Peter Pan and Killian had witnessed and saw how talented she was and eventually requested Emma for himself. Now that Killian was wearing more elaborate makeup as an older version of Hook, it was crucial to have the right person for the job. Emma had made his facial prosthetic from scratch and was adamant about making every detail of his face look perfect. And it didn't hurt that he had a work of art to look at while he sat and let her work her magic.

Emma's face was a masterpiece in itself and he could spend endless hours just admiring every detail that was permanently etched into his memory. Her golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail, keeping her long locks from her face, exposing all of her exquisite features. Her long slender neck, delicate chin and high cheekbones, soft pink lips varying between parting and pursing together as she moved to different areas of his face. Creamy smooth skin and big, sparkling green eyes that he could easily get lost in (and he has many times). Long, dark lashes that brushed together when she squinted. The way her brows furrowed as she focused on her task, absentmindedly biting her bottom lip as she worked so intently.

He immediately forgot everything he had on his face as she inched in just a bit further in his space, making his breath stagger and his heart race per usual when she was this close to him. He would have thought that after months of having her work on his face every day before he went to hair and wardrobe, he would be used to this. He thought that every time he felt her breath hover over his skin while her face was only inches away, his heart would eventually stop thumping rapidly in his chest and his breathing would adapt to a more steady rhythm. However, he had no such bloody luck.

It was absolute torture having her so close to him, yet so far away.

Killian's eyes were focused on hers as she worked carefully, only pulling away to switch to another type of brush or utensil.

After a while, she powered his face before moving down to his neck. He sucked in a breath when she lifted his chin and pulled the top of his robe slightly to the side, using the powdered brush over his neck and collarbone. He could see a faint color of pink in her cheeks as her eyes stayed glued to her task and he was wishing it was her wonderful lips on his neck instead of the brush.

When she got to his eye makeup, she told him to close his eyes and he focused on his heavy breathing, trying his best to stay relaxed and unaffected by this beautiful woman.

“Okay, you can open them,” she breathed out in a soft tone when she was finished and he immediately obliged. Her hand reached to his face again and she applied his eyeliner. This was always the most difficult part of the process; trying to stay steady while she marked kohl around his eyes. Trying to pretend that he was not the least bit affected by the perfume she wore or the way her breath became shaky when she almost completely closed the distance between them. Their eyes often connected even though he was supposed to stare at the ceiling and she would have to remind him to look up again.

She moved on to his cheeks, applying a subtle amount of blush before she exchanged the brush for a skinnier one and a lip moisturizer. He did his best to soften his breathing as she eyed his lips and applied the moisturizer. Just when he thought he had his breathing under control, she lashed her tongue over her lips. He squirmed in his seat, his eyes never breaking away from her mouth. He had often dreamed of kissing those beautiful lips, musing how soft and warm they would feel pressed against his. He felt the urge to lick his own lips at the thought, but then he remembered that she was still applying the lip moisturizer.

“Hold still, pirate, almost done,” she teased with a small smirk. He waited until she was finished before he spoke.

“Apologies, love.” He cleared his throat, trying to think of an excuse for not being able to hold still. But she beat him to it.

“Don't tell me you're nervous about being an older version of Captain Hook? Believe me, you have nothing to worry about,” she assured him with a warm smile.

He felt his cheeks fill with blush as he scratched behind his ear. “Yeah, that's it. I'm afraid I don't look like the devilishly handsome pirate like I normally do,” he said with a smirk.

Emma's smile never faltered, in fact he was pretty sure she was flirting with him. “Well, you know what they say, men get better with age.”

He chuckled, her words doing nothing to contain the flush of red from his cheeks that thankfully he knew was hidden under all of his makeup.

Emma did some final touch ups to his face and when she was finished, she studied her work. He swallowed thickly as her eyes scanned his face and met his gaze. Whenever her eyes met his, he wondered if he had the same affect on her that she did on him. But it was most likely all in his head. He had millions of fans that loved and adored him and he worked with some amazing actresses, but none of them were Emma Swan.

She stepped back and he turned in his chair to look in the mirror, admiring himself before looking back at her. He had to admit, he loved her work, he just always hated when it ended. He looked back at her and thanked her graciously as he soaked her in one last time before he had to go. And she must have noticed the way his eyes lingered over hers from the way her features softened, becoming expressionless.

“What is it? If you don't like you're makeup, I can fix it-”

“No, it's perfect, love.”

“Oh…” Her face contorted in confusion. “Then, what's wrong? I told you, there's nothing to be nervous about. The cast will love you, the fans will adore you as always when the episodes air.”

“I'm not worried about them,” he said in a low, raspy voice.

“Then what is it?”

“I just…” he paused and his eyes fell to her lips, his voice becoming strangled as he continued. “I really want to kiss you.”

He was sure he would get smacked or scolded at, or worse that she would turn him in for harassment. Instead, she was pulling him in by his robe and smashing her lips into his. He was stunned at first, but quickly leaned into the kiss, moving his lips against hers. After all this time of dreaming about her lips, he was actually kissing her. And it was so much better than what he had imagined. All of the pent-up desire he had for this woman suddenly bursted from the surface.

A moan slipped from his throat as he felt the heat between them, their mouths parting and heads tilting to deepen the kiss. He cupped her cheeks in his hands as he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She didn't hesitate to open for him and once her tongue met his, he knew he was a goner.

His hands went around her slim waist and he pulled Emma from her stool and onto his lap, her jean-clad legs straddling him as their tongues tasted one another. Emma ran her hands over his bare chest, thin hair peeking out from his robe as she sifted her fingers through it, sighing softly and moaning. He pulled her closer, his hands roaming her back and as the kiss became more heated, he vaguely became aware that he wasn't wearing anything except for his robe.

Emma broke the kiss, both of them panting for air and she cursed under her breath.

He quickly felt regret shoot through him. Not that he regretted the kiss, but judging by the look on her face, she did.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…” he stammered, still trying to catch his breath.

She shook her head, attempting to fall from her high. “Are you kidding? I've wanted to do that for so long,” she admitted with a strangled, breathy laugh.

He sighed in relief. “Me too, love. Although for a second, you didn't seem so happy.”

“No, the kiss was amazing… it's just that I spent a half an hour on your makeup and now I have to redo it.”

“Ah, well I guess we’ll just have to wait until next time,” he said with a buoyant ring to his tone.

She eyed him skittishly. “Oh and you're confident that this was more than a one time thing, huh?”

A blooming smirk took over his features. “Well, I was hoping that I could buy you coffee… but if you prefer to skip to the kissing again, I won't complain.”

That earned him an eye roll and a light smack on the shoulder before she finally removed herself from his lap to touch up his makeup again. “Coffee it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was talked into writing another chapter, hope you enjoy!

Emma was nervous. And not the type of nervous that patients got before a doctor's appointment or a student got before a big test. She wasn't afraid of failure, not really. She has always been confident in everything she did. Because she always loved what she did. Four years ago she was just an artist with a dream and had a passion to fulfill that dream. That all changed after she went to school. Thanks to the eight-week advanced makeup application course she took, she gained an edge over other artists; learning the differences between the types of jobs and techniques involved, and learning how to work with different lighting, camera angles and scripts as a professional makeup artist.

Then, after she moved to Vancouver, getting offered the job as Robbie Gold’s makeup artist was a blessing. She had watched ‘The Lost Boys’ since it aired, so getting to work with the actors and actresses of the show had felt so surreal. Not to mention, getting requested by Killian Jones himself, who played the lead role, Captain Hook and who the fans all loved and adored (for very good reason). Killian had managed to take a despised Disney villain and a fearsome dirty pirate and turn him into a dashing, heroic gentleman.

Before her first day working with the crew, she had expected the actor to be arrogant and cocky, all full of himself like he was God’s greatest gift. That had been her experience with other actors she had encountered in the past. But Killian Jones was not at all what she had expected. God’s greatest gift, yes, but he was surprisingly shy and sweet and really funny. Emma quickly grew comfortable working with him and they had a great professional relationship. That is of course until she kissed him.

Who could really blame her, though? Day after day, she spent time on his handsome features, getting up close and personal and taking pride in making him the face of the popular television show. Everyday, she got to gaze into his baby blue eyes while applying his eye makeup, she got to admire his pretty lips and imagine what it would be like to feel them against her own instead of her makeup brush. She would lick her lips without even realizing it. She may have even drooled once or twice. In fact, she was surprised he's never slipped and fell when he sat up from his chair. She had maintained self-control somehow throughout their sessions. It was very difficult though. In fact, it was one of the most difficult things she's ever done… or tried to do.

Then, without even flinching, she threw months of self-containment out the window when he confessed his own desires for her. Killian Jones could literally have any woman he wanted and he chose _her!_ Okay, she was not flailing her hands like one of his googly-eyed fans… at least not on the outside. But it felt unreal and she acted in the moment, not allowing herself to overthink anything and pass up the opportunity to kiss the adored and loveable ‘Captain Hook’. And it didn't help that it had been three whole years since she'd been with a man. Her last breakup was scarring and messy and she had sworn off the entire species altogether. Especially those whom she worked with.

It was never a good idea getting involved with an actor. Too much drama and jealousy and gossip. Neither were things that she cared for or needed in her already hectic and busy life. If Emma had any doubts, she could just ask Milah, Killian's ex-girlfriend who broke up with him because she was too worried about him developing romantic feelings for his castmates, especially Rose Green, who played Tinkerbell and had an on-screen romance with Killian's character.

The thing that had ultimately ended the relationship was a tweet made by Rose about ‘Captain Fairy’ that was taken completely out of context and reached various articles, pouring gasoline into the fire that was already burning and falsely announcing the two as a real-life couple. Killian denied any feelings for Rose but Milah would rather believe the tabloids and gossip over her own boyfriend.

Oh well; it was her loss. Emma felt a little devilish for being able to reap the benefits. Although a scorching kiss and a coffee date could hardly be considered as ‘reaping the benefits’. Not when Emma was craving something more fulfilling with the gorgeous actor.

It was Sunday morning when Killian came by her trailer to take her out for coffee. Emma's stomach was in knots. She was glad that she had a day to rest before her date with the actor. After their long week of shooting and the usual really, really late Friday night, she was happy to be able to have a day to refresh before being seen in public, especially with Killian.

“You look absolutely stunning, Swan.” Killian's smile made her heart melt and his words made her cheeks turn red as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Although she was sure she didn't look stunning. She was wearing blue jeans and a white tank job under her red, leather jacket.

“Thanks.” She grinned back shyly as they started to leave. She would tell him he looked good himself in his tight jeans and black leather jacket, his hair disheveled careselessy but _oh so_ perfectly, but she was sure he already knew that.

They went to a quaint cafe and ordered their coffees, settling into one of the tables. Some of the girls were gushing as they walked in and seen Killian. The gentleman that Killian was smiled and waved at them, but for the most part he kept his attention focused on Emma.

“My apologies, love. Perhaps I should have taken to you to dinner, somewhere more quiet.”

“It's okay,” she smiled. “I knew what I signed up for when I agreed to this.”

“Aye, but still, you deserve much better than this. I just figured we'd take baby steps.” Killian scratched behind his ear, flashing her a shy smile. “I've been wanting to ask you out for a very long time, I've just been too nervous.”

Emma's smile grew into a teasing smirk and leaned in, resting her elbows on that table as she folded her arms. “You mean the Killian Jones gets nervous around the lasses? I don't believe it.”

He leaned in, gazing into her eyes. “No… not all of the lasses… just you,” he whispered softly as their lips were drawn in like magnets and became only centimeters apart.

“Killian Jones! Oh my god!”

Emma and Killian both turned their attention to a group of teenage girls who looked like there were between thirteen and fifteen years old and were about to combust as they approached the table, trying to keep themselves in check.

“Can we have your autograph?” One of the girls asked shyly, her cheeks beet red with blush. Killian smiled coyly and looked across at Emma who was rolling her eyes inwardly but encouraging him with a nod and a smile.

“Alright loves.” Killian got up and took the black sharpy that was offered to him.

“Oh my god, he called us love!” One of the girls squealed, fanning herself with her hand and looked as though she might faint.

Killian signed the items that were offered. A few of them had DVDs of his series and carried them around, waiting for such an opportunity like this. The other girls had him sign a hat or a napkin or even their hand. Killian made small talk with them and seemed to enjoy the attention as Emma tried to keep from laughing. Then, as soon as all of them each had something signed by Killian, another group of girls approached, wanting autographs and Emma soon got annoyed. This is what she got for dating a celebrity.

Finally, she sighed heavily and stood up, tapping Killian's shoulder. “Could I get an autograph too?”

He turned around and gave her an apologetic look, but before he could say anything, she looked down and pulled down the top of her tank top, exposing a small amount of her breast. “Hmm… I think right here will do.”

She lifted her head, trying to hide the smirk from her lips as his mouth fell agape but still managed to step closer to her. “Of course, love.”

The girls pouted and sulked off as Killian lifted the marker to her breast and rested his other hand on her waist as he started to sign his name. Emma lost a breath as he focused on his task, or her breast rather, seeming to take his sweet time. Not that she was complaining. He wetted his lips in deep concentration as he drew the loops and scribbles of his name on her skin and she couldn't stop herself from imagining other enjoyable activities he could be engaging in that involved his tongue, hands and her breasts.

“How's that, love?” He removed his hand and the felt tip from her skin and she exhaled the breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding, instantly feeling cold from the loss as she looked down at his signature.

“Perfect.”

He raised a flirty eyebrow, his lips growing into a smirk as he stared at ‘his handy work’. “I'd certainly say so.”

Emma couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips and blushed, covering up her breast again as he put cap on the marker. “If you think this makes up for interrupting our date, you've got another thing coming,” she teased.

“Ah, so this is a date now?” he asked playfully.

Emma pursed her lips, pondering his words as she grabbed her hot cocoa from the table. “On second thought, a date requires the other person's full and undivided attention.” She took a sip of the hot liquid, tasting the whipped cream, cinnamon and chocolate before licking her lips and walking away as he grabbed his coffee and followed behind her.

“You're absolutely right, Swan. I guess I will have to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner next Saturday,” he said as he caught up to her and eyed her with a wink.

Emma looked ahead and kept walking, trying not to let him affect her but failing to do so. “I'll have to think about it, Jones.” She didn't give it another thought before she said yes.


End file.
